Freaks
by Harmonia-x
Summary: The PPG know shunned for who and what they are. can the girls ever make it in life? When they are treated like freaks and outlaws. They see life from a villians perspective. Better Summary inside.
1. Random Note From Moi

**Freaks.**

**Summary:** _Ten years into the future we go. What an evil place the world has become. Shunning those who do not belong. Those of different Race or Human all together. It's time for the World to change. As something big dawns. An evil they have never encountered. Joined with old enemies to conquer this everlasting pain and ungratitude._

Just a note. This is being completely re-done. Cause i've obviously not continued it. It'll take awhile, but i'm planning to re-write my old stuff, cause it's unfinished and crap. I can't be bothered to do a Disclaimer each time so I'll say it know. I Do NOT Own The Powerpuff Girls.

**_End Of Story._**

**R&R Please.**

**_Looooove._  
_x x x x x_**


	2. One: the Beginning Of Something New

**Freaks.**

**Chapter One: _The Beginning Of Something New._**

Laughter drifted through a green circular window. This laughter was pure. Full of happiness and carefree giggles. The lime green eyed girl inside the room, behind the green circular window, glared enviously out the window at the naive children playing on the street. The girl sighed sadly, as the children on the street looked up at her window with scared eyes. They ran to a different part of the street, afraid of what the girl was going to do, as they were caught looking. The tough powerpuff girl felt tears build up in her freakishly large eyes, as she remembered the looks she and her sisters received when they reached an innocent age of 13.

Why can't they accept us? Are we not perfect enough anymore? Are we not normal enough to be treated equally? she thought, floating above her bed, staring at the blank ceiling. The Professor gave them their own rooms when they became teenagers. He had changed as well. He changed too, seeing us, as the scum of the earth that didn't needed to be cared of. But he's gone now leaving us to take care of ourselves; it's lucky enough that we could get jobs. The light soon disappeared from the window as the sun started to set. She heard light footsteps on the roof and got up off her bed.

"Buttercup..?" A voice whispered from above. The voice so quiet, it would be difficult for a human to hear it. A blue glow could be seen out through the green window. The blue sister was floating outside the window, clearly ignoring the gasps coming from down the street and angry glares. Buttercup flew to the window, looking into her the blue puffs blue eyes.

"What is it Bubbles?" Buttercup asked , glaring past her sister onto the street. Bubbles floated up the the roof slightly, as her blue eyes trained to the figure above her and then back to Buttercup. biting her lip, Bubbles opened her mouth about to reply to Buttercups Question before she was interrupted by the figure above her.

"It's about to start" A cold, unemotional voice spoke, bubbles and Buttercup both looking up. Buttercup nodded and climbed out of window to join Bubbles, in the short journey to the roof. The three girls sat down, their unusual eyes trained on the warming glow of the day's sunset. The three Powerpuff girls did this every morning and evening. It gave off a calming glow, making the World seem a better place. Such a surreal moment for those surreal themselves. A silence embraced the World, a content feeling sent chills through every being.

Not so long after the sun disappeared. Twilight followed, the build up to the sleepless nights they suffered. The sky became a deep blue, with the few last rays of sunshine on the horizon. Pink, Green and Blue orbs stared off into the distance with tears threatening to fall. Minutes ticked by as the sky darkened and tears slide down two girls faces. Pink eyes hardened as Midnight drew close.

"Bubbles, Buttercup. Wipe away those tears! It's getting dark we should go to sleep" The leader spoke quite harshly as she got up and flew down the side of the house and through her own pink circular window. Buttercup and Bubbles followed suit into their own bedrooms, changing and falling into their cold beds, knowing they wouldn't be able to 't sleep as the horrors of the next day loomed.

A soft wind blew against the trees in the wake of morning. No car engines could be heard, nor could any chirping birds. Just the soft whistle of the wind. Though the Powerpuff Girls were once again floating down into their rooms after watching the sunrise. The three girls went about their usual morning. Washing, getting dressed, making breakfast and eating it.

Not 45 minutes later, all three girls sat in the kitchen munching quietly on their breakfast. Bubbles with pancakes, Buttercup with a cereal of some sort and Blossom with a single slice of toast and some juice. They were dreading the day of school that was to come. They went to Townsville high School. It didn't have a uniform, so they wore their own clothes, which made their days alot worse. They were in Year 11 and it was drawing to a close. The year had been difficult, with almost a certain possibility that wouldn't be aloud to any college. They were 16 years old, with a shit life.

Buttercup shuffled in her seat as she reached up to rub her neck. She wore a thick strapped black tank top with a spaghetti strapped green and black striped one over the top, black baggy jeans with a pair of scruffy green trainers poking out the bottom and a black hoddie wrapped around her waist. She also had some thick black mascara and eyeliner on.

Bubbles stifled a yawn with her hand as she looked at her two elder siblings. She loved the clothes they wore, no matter what the bitches at school said. She, herself, wore a black dress, with a blue ribbon under the bust, with a light blue tank top underneath and blue dolly shoes. Her blonde her was in two neat plaited pigtails. She also had on thick black eyeliner and mascara but with dark blue eyeshadow and some lip-gloss.

Blossom was glaring irritatedly out the window, for some unknown reason. Her hair was alot different compared to 10 years ago. It was now shoulder length with short layers and yellow and orange highlights, with a side fringe. She wore a plain tank top with a black stripes with a black zip-up hoodie over the top with a broken red heart where her heart should be, red skinny jeans with a loose black studded belt and black converses. Her makeup consisted of thick black eyeliner and mascara, red eyeshadow and red lip-gloss.

They usually got bullied because of the clothes they wore and the makeup too and how it didn't suit them but they just didn't care. Well they made it look like they didn't care in fact Bubbles cared very much about being fashionable. But she held it in, as to not disappoint Blossom. Blossom was very strict about the way we acted in public. It was all about not showing their true feelings, that they were weak to their prejudices. The house was silent. nothing could be heard but the quiet ticking of the clock, hanging in the kitchen.

A chair scrapped across the floor as Bubbles got up, her bright blue eyes flickering towards the clock. Buttercup and Blossom looked up at the clock as well, and got up from the kitchen table. Blue , green and pink streams of light made their way out of the kitchen and into the various bathrooms in the house.

Minutes later Bubbles, Buttercup and Blossom stood at the front door, holding their school bags. Bubbles, a blue shoulder bag. buttercup, a scruffy black and green quicksilver backpack. Blossom, a red Roxy backpack. She was holding the keys in her hand, as she made her way out the door silently with bubbles and Buttercup in tow. With a click of the lock in the door, she shot off into the sky in a blur of pink and red. Two rushed flashes of blue and green followed. They all prayed three unanswered wishes.

That today will be a good day.

* * *

**Somewhere in the Fields of England**

"What are little boys made of, made of?  
What are little boys made of?  
Snips and snails, and puppy-dog's tails,  
That's what little boys are made of.

What are little girls made of, made of?  
What are little girls made of?  
Sugar and spice, and everything nice,  
That's what little girls are made of. " An evil laugh followed the recitation of the poem. Devious black eyes glinted in the darkness of an abandoned warehouse. A wave of white tingled with the laughter. A bowl was sitting on a table with various ingredients and chemicals scattered around it. The man in white cackled as he added Snips, Snails and A Puppy-dog's tail into the bowl. Three ingredients to make the mischievous little boys, the Rowdyruff Boys.

"With an added ingredient to the concoction. . .Chemical X Mwuhahaha!" The white man laughed as black liquid poured into the bowl. Everything was quiet and still. The white man smirked. Ha! Looks like you can't re-create things Prof. Utonium. I've just proved you wrong. Pity you died after you tried, and look at me I'm still alive. He laughed evilly, but stopped when the ground shook.

"Huh? What's. . . Ahh!" He screamed until the bowl exploded sending of rays of Blue, Green and Red. The white man was blown back into the wall with an enormous force as Red, Green and Blue figures hovered above the table. Smirks on their faces.

"Brick"  
"Butch"  
"Boomer"  
"We're the Rowdyruff Boys!"

**End Of Chapter One.**


	3. Two: Where Are We?

**Freaks.**

**Chapter Two: _Where Are You?_**

**Townsville**

"For Fuck Sake Buttercup!" Blossom growled as the touched down in front of their house, her pink eyes flashing angrily at her raven-haired sister. "Can you not keep you mouth shut for once? Oh no cause you have to go mouth of to every little bitch out there, who dares mock you!" She added slamming the door open, leaving her two sisters to float silently behind her, eyes wide.

"Anything we say or do can throw us out of the privileged life we have at the moment. I know it's not brilliant but they could do alot worse if you think about it Buttercup! Listen for fuck sake! We Cannot Screw Up!" Blossom raged as she span around and glared at Buttercup. "That's all I have to say to you, you can make up for any losses we get" She concluded calmly, as if she just hadn't screamed her head off at all.

Blossom stormed off upstairs, her red hair flying behind her. Buttercup and Bubbles floated in the doorway silently. Bubbles finally sighed out sadly, looking at Buttercup with an annoyed look, which said you just had to send her off the edge didn't you? before she followed Blossom up the stairs but into her own room.

Buttercup was left to fume in the doorway by herself. She glared at the stairs, before she closed the front door shut and followed her sisters up the stairs into her own room.

* * *

**Back in England**

Three pairs of eyes looked around the dark building in confusion. Red, Dark Blue and Forest green, looked around for any sign of life.

"What? Where are we? This doesn't look like a place where Mojo or Him are. What's going on?" Boomer babbled out looking down at his new 17 year old body. "Whoaaa, look at us. We're like . . . 10 years older or something" he continued as his brothers rolled their eyes at him. Although they were asking the same questions in their heads.

Why are we back? Where are those annoying hot powder puff girls? Those innocent bit. . .wait. Did I just call them Hot? Fuck I did. they are not hot they are annoying little cute bitches. Ah Shit. The green eyed ruff thought, mentally hitting himself as he thought about the Powerpuffs. The red eyed ruff watched his brothers in annoyance. Idiots. how am i related to them? he thought annoyed, before glaring at his dumbstruck brothers.

"Alright Blondie, calm down, you too WonderBoy" He sneered, sighing when they still stared blankly at the wall in front of them. Right above the crumpled white man. He looked down at his own 17 year-old body, smirking as he realised that he was now much stronger and powerful.

He was wearing his traditional red back-wards cap and his red hair was still short and shaggy. Black skinny, emo jeans, red and black vans, black fingerless gloves and a black t-shirt with a red and black jacket.

Boomer wore a pair of baggy dark blue jeans, a baggy blue turtleneck jumper with a black stripe across the middle and scruffy blue converses. His blonde hair was still like his old 10 year-old style hair but it was more scruffy and a tad longer.

Butch was wearing a pair of black baggy combat trousers, dog tags, a green tank top with a black stripe, a bandage around his left elbow and a ripped black jacket with no sleeves. His hair was spikey with green tints.

"Oi! Idiot 1 and 2 we have some shit to find and smash up, so pay attention twats!" he added smirking at them maliciously. His two brothers turned and glared at him before identical smirks graced their faces. they nodded excitedly.

The white man stared at the boys in horror. He had just created, what was soon to be the girl's demise. He jumped with fright when the Rowdy Ruff Boys, flew into the ceiling, making it crumble down around them. They flew away from their creator's home and off to terrorise what they thought was Townsville, but in actual fact was London. Not knowing they were far away from their victims.

An hour later the Rowdyruff boys stared down at the city below them in confusion. They had just spent 30 minutes searching for the Powerpuff Girls, but the surroundings were not familiar at all.

"Where are we?" Boomer asked turning towards his elder brothers. Butch smirked as he thought about taking this opportunity to mock boomer again, whilst Brick just rolled his eyes.

"Well obviously not in Townsville Blon. . ." He started with a smirk, but was cut off by the shouts and the amount of glares sent their way from down below, ". . . what the fuck is up with them?" He finished, forgetting about the tormenting he was about to do to Boomer.

"I guess we're not welcome here anymore. Why don't we leave them a leaving present?" Brick sneered, with a smirk. The three charged energy blasts in their hands. One for each colour.

Sirens went off below as the citizens realised what they were going to do. Some of them screamed and ran away to safety, whilst others stared at the Rowdyruff boys proud and strong. Policemen and women aimed their guns at the boys, calling out to them to raise their hands and come back down to the ground.

The boys glanced at each with identical smirks, slowly they raised they're hands. Red, green and blue energy wrapped around each of the Rowdy ruff boys. Three massive energy balls hovered above their heads. Red, Blue and Green respectively.

"One"  
"Two"  
"Three! . . Kaboom!" Laughed Boomer as he finished the countdown to the destruction of West End London. His brothers rolled their eyes. Loser Brick and Butch both thought, flying away from the scene.

"C'mon Blondie!"

**End Of Chapter.**


End file.
